themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Emmanuel Garcia
"I Am Manny The Duelist Of The Light Civilization!" Manny is the Leader of the Centurions and as even also He was very actful to other members and by that time his Father was Fire civilization Duelist and even as also Manny battles alongside with his pet creature Beracules and even also Manny have of alot of common He's cares for his friends and allies to be there for him in combat and also Manny was the great duelist for Master Tiera's class and also Manny can outsmart the villains very easy to pull a prank on those nasty badfulness villains and as but even also Manny is the Half-Human and Half-Kaijudoaian and as that Manny did anything could do to save Earth and Kaijudoa from any chaos that Darkspella does to destroy the both worlds but also by that time Manny will able master all five civilizations to save the Veil from evil Darkness Mistress to become the best Kaijudo Master in the whole entire Veil Emmanuel Profile Name: Emmanuel Garcia City: Winter Park State: Florida Attribute: Kaijudo Element: Lightning /Fire Civilization: Light /Fire Race: Human/Celestial Dragon Clans: Light Secondary Clans: Fire Family Personally Giant Creature Riki, Thunder God Five Star, Spirit of Luck Ral Absober, Light Divine Dragon Volcanic Zaurus Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian Cyber Queen, Super Hacker Victorious Pudding Pudding Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer Magmadragon Balga Geyser Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice Sephia Parthenon, Spirit Admiral Buinbe, Airspace Guardian Kolon, the Oracle Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon Magmadragon Melgars Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon Athena, Wisdom Patroness King Depthcon Planet Phystachio, Apocalyptic Dragonic Spirit Spell Great Blue, Blue Divine Dragon Drill Rex, Soul Weapon Knight Tatebue Yahho, Holy Heaven Guardian Reesa, Spirit of Infinity Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit Celeste, Explosive Enforcer Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" Wine Red Dragoon Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon Aqua Naruto Surfer Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" Ferrosaturn, Spectral Knight Heaven Eleven Type 8210, Spirit of Reversal Supernova Venus la Saint Mother Supernova Apollonus Dragerion Death Liger, Lion of Chaos Rising NEX, the Enlightened Supernova Black Hole Thanatos Hades, Emperor of Death Gaga Theta, Seeker of Wisdom Manly Pepper Fullmetal Lemon, Brave King Mecha Mobile Stronghold Plamilion Cyber Robo Diecrusher Truename Excited Chappurun Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds Banga, the Explorer Mystery Hippo Bonfire Lizard Marauder Deis Drive Athena, the Athens Founder Thor, Lord of the Aesir Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons Rose Worm, Avenging Insect Terradragon Geobreed Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon Star-Cry Dragon Omega Ultimate, Light Divine Dragon Necrodragon Purple Rumble Velyrika Dragon Veil Babylonia, Blue Divine Dragon Necrodragon Gilgazames Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon Super Terradragon Bailas Gale Achoppi Chonan Messa Bahna, Expanse Guardian Amanes, Avenging Spirit Spectryte, Crystal Gaia Bari Bari Miracle Five Dimensional Rhodolite Ultra Miracluppi Miracle Rumba Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon Greatest Earth, Planetary Dragon Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair Deck Episode Appearance Manny duels Prince Maurice in the Nature Civilization Spells Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole - Manny's main spell Hell's Scrapper - Manny's Fire spell Oneshot Flame - Manny's Fire spell Heaven's Gate - Manny's Fire spell Bottle of Wishes - Manny's Water spell Holy Awe - Manny's Light spell Mechadragon's Breath - Manny's Fire spell Comet Missile - Manny's Fire spell Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction - Manny's Zero spell Hyperspatial Shiny Hole - Manny's Light spell Kankuro Blaster - Manny's Nature spell Skeleton Vice - Manny's Darkness spell Protective Force - Manny's Light spell Manny Clan Class Masters Master Nigel Master Tiera Master Chavez Kuruk Kyoshi Yangchen Roku Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Light Clans Category:Fire Clans Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Heroes Category:Light Category:Fire Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gold Gauntlet Users Category:Kaijudo Conjurer Duelist Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:Good Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Light Class Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Lightning Kaijudo Category:Fire Kaijudo Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Spell Users Category:Cards Users